


Four Wandering Hands

by mistresscurvy



Series: OT4 at home [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi, OT4, Poly, Pornmas, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is always ready to help Jamia relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Wandering Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jhro for the Twelve Days of Pornmas. Beta'd by the ever-fabulous littlemousling. Thank you to shiningartifact for the encouragement. ♥

It's been a long day for all of them, and Frank is pretty happy to be settled on the couch finally, Kindle in hand. Gerard and Lindsey are in the loveseat near the window, heads bent together over Gerard's current draft of the next Umbrella Academy, and Frank takes a moment to really look at them before focusing back down on his book.

He's only managed to read a half a page when he feels the couch dip next to him. He glances up to see Jamia in her terrycloth bathrobe, skin pink and still a little damp from her bath. When he reaches up to tuck a wavy piece of hair behind her ear, she flops her head onto his shoulder.

"Feel any better?" he asks, dragging his fingers through the damp hair near her temple.

She shakes her head. "My shoulders are still tense as hell. Don't know what's wrong with them."

Tossing the book to the floor, he sits up a little more, getting himself into the corner of the couch and swinging one leg around her body so she's sitting in the V of his legs. "Drop your head."

She does, sighing as his hands start to work over the tense muscles between her shoulder blades. "If you insist."

He leans in to kiss her earlobe. "I really do." And then they're both silent as he digs his thumbs into the knots in her back, pressing in hard for a moment before sweeping it out. He can feel her body beginning to release the tension, little by little, the way she sways with him. The fabric of the bathrobe moves with his hands, and he lifts it back into place as he continues to work down her back and over her shoulders, making his way to her upper arms.

"Can I be next?" Gerard asks, and Frank glances over to find both Lindsey and Gerard watching them, Gerard's hand dragging slowly over Lindsey's sleeve.

He focuses on Jamia's back again. "Let's see whether my hands want to fall off after this one first, okay?" He tucks his hands in under the robe, thumbs pressing in against the base of her neck while his fingers massage just under her clavicle. She moans a little and lets Frank press her back against his chest, opening up her arms so that he can work over her upper chest, the muscles that pull against her tight shoulders.

The front of her robe opens a little further, and he can see the swell and hang of her tits, the pale smooth skin there. He pulls his hands away and continues working her arms all the way down to her wrists, not bothering to tug the robe closed first. Every time Jamia breathes out she relaxes further back into him, her legs pressing out into his. When Frank sweeps his hands back under the collar of the robe she lifts her chest just a little, and he takes the cue and reaches under to cup her breasts.

She sighs against him, head tipped back on his shoulder, and he feels the weight of her tits in his hands for a moment before he starts massaging them, pressing them together and then releasing, fingers dragging over her nipples. He lifts his eyes away from her skin and looks back up at Gerard and Lindsey, who have set aside the pages and are watching openly. Frank strokes under Jamia's breasts, fondling the sensitive skin there before thumbing over her nipples, and he watches as Gerard licks his lower lip.

Frank wants to suck on Jamia's nipples, wants them in his mouth as she rides him, but he doesn't want to make her move. So he contents himself with licking up her neck and sucking on her earlobe as he squeezes her tits, loving the way her body moves against his in response.

Her legs have been spreading open as he plays with her tits, right knee lifting up, and he sweeps his hands down her belly and over her hips for a moment before returning to palm her breasts once more, the slight hitch in her breaths driving him crazy. He pinches her nipples and tugs for a moment before he lets go with his right hand, stroking over the slope of her belly before finding her clit.

She's already swollen and so slick, so ready for it, and it only takes him a few moments of stroking the pads of his fingers over her clit before she shudders against him, head tipping back against his shoulder. He gentles his touch before dipping his fingers further below and thrusting inside, thumb steady on her clit as she comes again, muscles fluttering around his fingers.

His left hand keeps playing with her exposed tits as she continues to shudder in his arms, hands clenching the tops of his thighs. His cock is rock hard against her back, desperate for attention, but he waits until her breathing had slowed down a bit before grinding up against her.

When he takes his face away from where it was pressed up against Jamia's neck, he sees that Lindsey's hand is already busy on Gerard's still-clothed cock.

"Bed?" he asks Jamia softly, not withdrawing his fingers from her heat until she nods. He smirks at Gerard as he has a thought. "Gerard, I've got an idea I think you'll like."


End file.
